Heroes assemble the Grima chronicles
by quidam Guido
Summary: Heroes exist to save worlds when one threat emerges that none can stand against many must assemble in order to contribute their powers and skills to protect the world
1. Dragon Rising

The basic concept of this story is that characters from media have been assembled to defend the world in a fate style set in the world of fire emblem awakening but what happens when seven servants fight for one side.

As Birger slept one night he awoke to find himself in a place of burning gold standing before a throne where a Draconic looking man rest as the man got up to greet him Birger knew exactly who he was as he knelt in the presence of his father and the god of dragons and time Akatosh. As the being reached him and placed a hand on Birger's shoulder Akatosh spoke 'Stand my son your watch is at an end for the world eater is found.' As Birger stood up with a look of determination on his face his decision already made to pursue the world eater at this look his farther smile and replies 'My son, you do me proud your decision made, but first listen to your sister's request, though I already know your answer.' At this Birger turned to face, a presence that had appeared behind who smiled and embraced him before starting 'My dear younger brother, I ask of you to protect the people of my world from the world eater has joint his soul with that of the fell dragon while I am no god and can't make you or reward you but please save my people.' The Dragonborn was shocked and pulled the dragon off of him and looked her in the eyes and began 'The World Eater is my responsibility to defeat and I have sworn to pursue him so I would be horned to pursue him into your world with your blessings.' At this she pulled her youngest brother in closer as they're farther chuckling as they both looked for him he began 'While I am glad that you two get along and I will send Birger after a few small tweaks.' At this Akatosh reached out and touched him Akatosh then continued 'I have given you the mark of the Dragonborn upon your body while it will not mean anything in the world you're going to having a mark will help and finally I unlocked some dormant powers in your blood to be able to blend in among dragon kin in the world you're going to and finally I am giving you the powers of one of the seven hero servants. Farewell my son.' And with that the Dragonborn disappeared from the throne room. Afterwards Akatosh turned to his daughter and spoke 'So you have sent one, now you must choose the rest.' With that Akatosh took a seat as Naga responded 'I already have some in mind.'

The world had gone dark for the Dragonborn as he was moved to a new planet when light returned to his vision he was lying down in a bed as he began to sit up and look around to see a window, he got up and walked towards it he looked out to see he was in a town built around a river he then heard someone come through the door to be greeted by a tall blonde woman with short hair she smiled when seeing him and began 'Sir good to see you awake, we were all worried when a merchant dropped you off in town saying she found you outside town unconscious.' He smiles at that and moves towards the women and takes a seat on his bed and begins talking 'Thank you for your help my name is Birger I am fine now but thank you for your treatment. But I must ask who do I have to thank for this and where am I?' She smiled at him before replying 'you're very welcome Birger my name is Marrion and you're currently in the inn the southern spear and the town's name is called the South town.' He smiles at this and thanks her for the information before getting up and saying 'Well then I thank you for your help but I must be going.' She quickly stops him and begins 'It's getting late stay for the night and leave at least tomorrow morning.' Birger stops as he thinks about the offer then nods his head and responds 'Very well Marrion but I will go and explore the town till this evening.' She gives a defeated sigh and says 'You know you should rest more, but I can't stop you just being back by sunset.' With that he gives her a smirk as she leaves, he turns around and sees an unfamiliar mark on his back in a mirror as he looks he sees he looks the same being with him imposing six foot figure covered in muscles with short brown hair and slight stubble, but what really catches his eye is his new mark of the imperial legion on his shoulder blade this must have been the mark his father had told him about with that he got dressed and left to explore the town.

As he explores the town Birger notices a few things the town will take his symptoms which he used to buy a map and continued to explore the town as he makes his way to the southern gate he hears shouting and screaming as he ran to see what is going on. He rounds a corner and immediately recognises what is going on a bandit raid, he sees some bandits bolt into an alley way which serves as a shortcut to the town center as he looks at the rest of the group of easily thirty plus men and they all look at him. With a smirk Birger pulls his own dragon bone sword from his pocket dimension enchanted to drain the very life energies from all those he cut and transfer them to the wielder as he also donned his necklace to boost his Magicka regeneration and his ability to shoot. As he walked toward the bandits they seemed unnerved by the sudden appearance of the weapon, but regained composure as some of them began to attempt to intimidate him as one called out 'Hey buddy put the sword down and we might not kill you.' At that the Dragonborn smirks and shouts 'TILD KLO UL' as time slowed to a near stop as he lifted up his left hand and began to fire a volley of Ice spikes at the enamines killing only twenty of them before time sped up again as he immediately charge forward and drew his sword cutting the remaining ten to pieces before they could regain their composure as he sheathes his sword and looks around seeing the massacre as he begins to run for the town center.

Once Birger reaches the town center he sees what is likely the bandit leader holding Marrion hostage as a group of four stands across the bridge from him at this the Dragonborn melted into the shadows to get a better position as he took in the four across the bridge, he guessed they were some form of guard if the dead bandits behind them were any indication as he saw a young blonde girl with pigtails in a yellow dress, a heavily armed man on a heavily armed horse, a young woman with white hair in a ponytail and long black robes and a young man with blue hair and a mark on his shoulder with a sword that was radiating Draconic energy. All Birger could tell from this is that this person was important and the blue haired man had some connection to Naga as continued to move till he was behind the bandit leader as he spoke up to the group in front of him 'My men should arrive any minute now then you will be sorry you came here.' As he said this he moved the dagger closer to Marrions' throat at this the Dragonborn stepped out of the shadows and confronted the bandit leader pulling his own dagger and pressing it to the man's throat. The bandit leader froze up as the dagger pressed against his throat and he heard a menacing voice whisper to him 'your men are all dead I saw to that myself now let the girl go and I will let you live. ' At this the man let go of Marrion as she ran to the people across the bridge as he loudly shouted 'I let her go you'll let me' and with that he was cut off as his throat was slit the people across from him stated out him before the one with blue hair shouted 'we have to prepare there are reinforcements on the way.' As they began to move for the south gate Birger shouted towards them 'I dealt with them on my way here they're all dead.' The group paused and looked at him questioningly before they made their way to the gate and saw the massacre of the rest of the group as they made their way back to where Birger was waiting while comforting Marrion as the one with Blue hair approached and asked 'You did all that yourself?' Birger nods his head in confirmation and cuts in before the blue haired man can speak again 'My names Birger I dealt with them all and who are all of you?' at this the group looked towards each other as the Blue haired man identified himself and them 'My names Chrom and these are the Shepherds.'

Meanwhile

In the Temple of Naga

'Hello Champions my name Is Naga' Naga spoke to the six figures before her as she continued to address them, she spoke without giving them a chance to respond, she continues, 'A great battle is coming for the fate of my world and I ask you six to stand and fight it alongside the seventh.' At this a woman in a gas mask stepped forward and spoke 'So why is the seventh not here then?' she gave the women a warm look and continued 'The seventh has personal reasons to be involved and swore long ago to end a threat that now threatens this world. Before the final battle two wars will come one against a mad king who cares not for his people and leaves them to suffer while he chases a decision the second a conqueror who seeks to enslave the world and bend it to his will and finally the Fell one shall rise to bring about his goal of destruction I ask you again please save this world.' As she said these images began to flash up of a world at peace one some there could only dream of them looked towards each other only seeing only key features to identify the others as they nodded and stepped forward at this Naga smiled and continued 'Thank you for your kindness I shall enhance your abilities and shall bear one of the seven vessels of heroes such as the one already summoned. Unfortunately I cannot place you to close together and you will have to be spread lest the Fell Dragon speed up his planes I bid you luck heroes and wish you well.' At that a golden light appeared behind them as they turned they all fell into a void. Afterwards the Voice of Akatosh spoke 'Are you sure about this daughter?' she nods her head to this and responds 'Between the seven of them nothing should be able to stop them, and they shall defend my world and many more when they are done.' At this the father smiles and says 'very well then daughter.'

Alright, this is my first story and I do plan to continue it as I am writing for pleasure and it is going to be quite a large scale crossover with many different characters becoming the seven servants now while I do have plans for who can be certain classes I want to hear who other people think I could use particle for the rider and caster as I do have characters for them but they are the least set with them being more generally related to the classes. And if anyone has some pairing suggestions as it goes let me hear if any ideas

Servant profile

True name: Birger

Aliases: The last Dragonborn, Dovahkin, Listner, Guild Master, Nightingale, Arch Mage, Spawn of Akatsosh, Thane of the nine holds, Champion of the Nine, Champion of the sixteen princes, Dragon slayer, army breaker, Savior of the sun, Slayer of the first, Peacemaker, Ysimir, Qahnaarin and Alduins bane

Class: (hidden)

Sex: Male

Alignment: Chaotic good

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: A

NP: EX

Class skills: {hidden}

Personal skills:

Hero to the people B: A unique version of charisma while incapable of commanding an army there presence raises moral for they are known as a hero this also allows them to get good deals with those who know them.

Opportunist adventure EX: As a wander they picked up many skills that they can call upon and use in the many areas they have experience in in this case Saber, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and berserker.

Draconic Divinity A: a combination so skills gained from the heritage of a dragon god allowing access to Draconic abilities, enhanced constitution, an indomitable will the combination of this skill allows the hero to continue the battle with wounds fatal for regular mortals will never retreat to preserve their Draconic pride and the ability to harness the thu'um in order to combat and defeat other dragons and absorb their souls. Drawbacks have to fight there draconic natures lust for power as it seeks to conquer those beneath them and face strong foes. Also allows the user to ride dragons.

Two soul's one body EX: A skill possessed by those who possess two souls that share one body, one cannot exist without the other and in this case has come from draconic divinity giving the hero a dragon soul as well as their human one. These two souls can often clash and fight for control of the body. One soul is that of a Nordic hero who stands to defend the weak and gather strength the other is a blood thirsty dragon that goes berserk destroying anything and anyone that gets in its way. Changes are triggered by extreme emotional stress can only be reversed if the human manages regain control when exhaustion sets in or manages to overpower the dragons will. Due to this each soul can possess different abilities without affecting the other

Noble Phantasm: {hidden}


	2. Enter the Wrought Iron Hero

Heroes assemble the Grima chronicles chapter 2

Southown

'My lord, we must be cautious of Birger and Robin.' Said the armoured man as Birger got up to talk to those before him and reached out his hand 'Chrom it's good to meet you and while there is nothing I can do to alleviate your suspicions of me I can confirm I do not know who Robin is.' At that Frederick smirked and continued 'well tell me about yourself you are clearly no ordinary man if that display of power is any indication.' At this Birger smirked and replied 'I am an adventure I travel the world, seeing sights and helping the people I come across.' At the Blue haired lord stepped in and began 'Frederick enough, they both fought to save Yillisen lives and that's enough for me and we both know the shepherds need people like them we have brigands and unruly neighbours who seek to bloody our soil would you really have us lose such capable individuals? ' at this he turned to you and Robin and asked 'How about it. Will the two of you join us?' At this Robin replied 'I would be honoured.' Birger thought to himself he could sense the draconic energy coming from the blade and made a decision 'I graciously accept.'

At this Chrom smiled as the townspeople began to congregate around your group as a discussion started about the neighbouring nation of Plegia and the regular raiding parties they send afterwards the mayor approached and embraced Marion and began 'Thank you all for saving my daughter, but we do not have much to offer but we would gladly throw a feast in your honour for saving the town as Birger speaks to turn down the offer Frederick cuts in 'A generous offer and no doubt your hospitality would be grand, but we must hurry back to Ylisstol.' As he said this Lissa had been trying to answer and complained about the decision as Frederick reassured her as Birger zoned out for a second he looked up, he just felt several large bursts of energy one of which was just a short ways north of their position at this Robin gave him a nudge and spoke 'Hey Birger you okay, you've been staring into space for a few minutes and we're about to leave. At this Birger looked down at her and blinked 'Sorry about that Robin just thought I heard something.' She nods her head in acceptance as Birger and the other shepherds leave south town heading north for Ylisstol.

As they travelled north Birger began to talk to the company 'Birger where are you from?' Lissa spoke Robin then comments from his other side 'I am curious myself, can you tell us about your home.' At this Birger sighed and decided to tell a half-truth 'Do you two know it is possible to travel to different realms?' at this Lissa nodded and continued 'yeah there are a few stories of people who travelled to a different world through the outrealm gate. Why?' at this Birger grinned and Robin gasped as she asked, shocked 'Wait are you saying you from another realm?' as Birger ground once again and started 'Yeah, exactly my home is called Skyrim it's a northern country filled with mountains and is home to my people the Nords, I was actually quite a well-known adventure there.' At this he paused as the whole group was looking at him with interest and he continued 'I was a well-known figure a long time ago back then I was the Arch mage of the image collage, the Head of a group of mercenaries known as the companions and a well-known dragon hunter.' At this he heard gasps as Lissa looked him in the eye and asked 'Wait, there a dragons where you come from and you hunt them.' Birger smirked and responded 'yeah, I hunted them on mine on as well the dragons where I come from, being dangerous as many view people like us as nothing more than livestock so I turned the tables on them, it's actually part of the reason I'm here.'

As Robin giggled as Birger looked at her confused 'Sorry, sorry it just you when you talk about the past you sound like it was a long time ago, but you look about twenty.' As she said this Birger could hear the others begin to giggle as he defended himself and loudly announced 'Well, it was all one hundred years ago, so I think I have an excuse.' At this the group went silent and stopped and turned to him in shock 'I'm sorry but could you repeat that.' Robin asked in disbelief Birger to let out a loud sigh and began 'I am currently about one hundred and twenty years old turns out having a dragon for a farther really alters your lifespan once you awaken your draconic blood.' At this there were a few seconds of silence before Chrom spoke up, 'Just like a Manakete.' 'A what?' Birger responded at this Chrom explained 'Manaketes are dragons that can assume human form with extended life spans and live for a long time.' As Birger took this in he nodded and stated 'While that is close and I do have draconic powers, but I don't have a Dragon form to my knowledge.' As Birger said this Lissa's eyes lit up and she squealed and asked 'Wait, so can you do things like breath fire?' Birger smiled at this and replied 'Yes and other things I might show you something later.'

At this he paused and felt that energy from earlier off to the side and looked off the road and could see a small forest. The group noticed his pause and began to look into the forest Chrom put a hand on his sword and approached Birger 'Did you hear something Birger?' Birger nodded and gestured for the group to wait 'LAAS YAH NIR!' the shout came out as naught but a whisper came out as those close enough to hear it looked at him in curiosity Birger scanned the forest looking for what could be the source of the energy then he saw it someone unconscious on the floor as he gestured for the group to follow him telling them 'It looks like someone is passed out in the woods.' As Frederick shot an accusatory glance at Robin as Birger made his way into the forest to see a young man with red spiky hair, wearing a white shirt and blue sleeves with blue jeans as Birger approached and looked him over and changed a healing spell through him as Chrom approached from behind 'Is he alive?' Birger responded with a nod and replied 'he seems to just be unconscious I think we should take him with us.' Chrom responded 'that is the right thing to do but I don't know what we can do?' Birger just smiled and responded 'I can fix that just help me get him to the road.'

So Chrom helped Birger carry the unconscious man to the road and sat him down 'Okay then Birger what is your plan.' At this Birger smirked and replied 'Just watch.' As a black ball of energy appeared in his hand and flicked his wrist the group backed up and drew their weapons when they saw a flaming skeleton horse come from the portal and begin to effectively nuzzle Birger as he laughed and greeted the horse before turning to the group and seeing their reactions Birger laughed 'Sorry about that, this is Arvak he is an old friend of mine and don't worry, he doesn't look it, but he is just a big softie.' As Chrom spoke up still unnerved 'Birger explain!' as he said this Robin approached the horse and petted it as Birger smiled at her as Arvak nuzzled Robins face Birger began 'On one of my adventures I found myself in a version of the afterlife, I met Arvak and rescued him since then whenever I call for him he comes running.' At this they calm down a bit as Birger lifts the man onto the horse and gets on supporting the man as the group begins to walk again while Birger and Robin converse 'So Birger you didn't raise Arvak then?' 'No' Birger responded 'So what about you going to the underworld, then?' Birger sighed and responded 'With help from a friend, we opened a portal there because we needed a powerful artefact hidden there for a prophecy while there I rescued Arvak and met another close friend ant.' Robin could tell she wasn't going to get more information about this as they continue to take the group overheard what was said and soon begin to interact with Birger again.

Later that evening while clearing a camp Birger is watching over the unconscious man and notices him stir as Birger moves over to him as the man sits bolt upright panicked as Birger began to calm him down the man looked towards him with his golden eyes as he began to scan him and take in his appearance and saw the sword strapped to his side as the information began to flow through his mind the battles fought with this blade the enemies slain and the people protected and the immense power it held he looked at the man who owned it as he felt it appear in his reality marble he knew this The man was sent here as well as the man spoke. 'Hey there mate, we found you unconscious in the woods and decided to look after you till you wake up. Names Birger by the way.' As he held out his hand to greet him, he took the hand and returned the greeting ' Thanks for that and my names Shirou.' Before Shirou could bring up the being that spoke to them other people came over as he felt more weapons appear in his unlimited blade works as he took them all in and saw their history they began to question him about everything as he told half tights and evaded questions Shirou knew he would have to talk to Birger latter, he was soon invited to eat with them as he accepted and sat down to eat.

As he they all sat down around the campfire as Frederick finished cooking and distributed the meat as the group sat down to eat Birger did not pay much attention to the general conversation as he was devouring the Bear meat alongside Robin eating peaceful till Lissa speaks out 'Who even eats bear meat?' right, you three?' as everyone looked to the three as Robin and Birger were eating ravenously while one at normal as Birger took a brief pause and commented 'Well bear meat while not the most commonly eaten you learn not to be picky on the road be grateful it's not troll.' As Shirou spoke up I think I could make this work in a meal with the right seasoning.' As Robin turned to the pair of men and asked 'So how did you know Shirou was in those bushes, then I doubt you heard him was it something to do with those words you spoke?' as Lissa quickly cut in 'yeah, it sounded like you said last year of something.' At this Birger let out a chuckle and replied 'las yah nir it's the language of dragons in my homeland it's called the thu'um it translates to Life Seek Hunt it lets me sense the life energy of those around me and that's how I spotted Shirou. 'Shirou seemed shock and turned to Birger and asked 'Wait, so you sensed my life force and found me from that?' Birger nods his head and Robin comments 'So Dragons have there on language interesting.' At this Lissa stood up and grabbed Birger's arm and began to pull as Birger looked at her questioningly and she spoke 'Show us more please?' as Chrom chuckled and commented' I think that's an order Birger' at this Birger sighed and stood up 'And spoke fine stand back I'll hold back but it will still be dangerous.' At this Birger let out a sigh and walked over to the edge of the forest and spoke 'This is the first shout I ever learnt it translates to Force Balance Push.' As he stared into the forest and shouted ' FUS RO DAH!' as he said this they watched in awe as several trees uprooted or snapped and went flying into the forest as the group sat in silence as Lissa shouted 'Wait and you were holding back!' to witch, he gave a confirming nod and committed 'I think the next one I'll let loose into the sky it translates into Fire Inferno Sun.' and with that he tossed his head back to look into the sky and shouted ' YOL TOOR SHUL!' and with that a torrent of fire shot into the air eliminating the area around them the group could feel the heat and the rise in temperature. Shirou was starring in disbelief even archer had never met anyone with this sort of power as Robbin committed 'Well, I'm glad you're on our side then.' With a chuckle as Birger committed 'I just need to send a message home so one last shout but it may be a bit unnerving.' As Chrom spoke up, 'I don't think it can be worse than Arvak.' He said with a smirk as Shirou looked at them with curiosity and spoke 'Who is Arvak?' to which Robin responded 'Arvak is a big softie despite being a flaming skeletal horse.' At this, Shirou was even more confused as he looked back to the Birger. As Birger spoke up, 'Well, if you say so his name is Durnehviir and it translates to Curse Never Dying.' As he finished, he turned and took a deep breath as Robin commented 'Wait, is his name dragon?' as Birger shouted 'DUR NEH VIIR.' At that the group gasped as a large black portal opened up as they saw a large dragon emerged from the portal and spoke.

'Ah Qahnaarin how have you found your way to this plane?' as he turned to Birger and saw the group now standing up preparing to ready their weapons as Birger spoke up, 'Good to see you Durnehviir I was sent here by our father to deal with the oldest son.' At this Durnehviir nodded and spoke 'I will tell Serena when she comes looking. Now who those behind you?' as he said this Birger turned to the group and saw they were scared and gestured them forward as Robin and Shirou approached while Chrom and Frederick held back Lissa as they neared him Durnehviir 'awe interesting individuals you have found here those blessed by dragons and a man with a soul of iron.' As Robin reached out to touch his nose as Birger stepped forward and As Robin spoke 'So he beat you.' as she looked over to the man beside her as he was lost in thought with a dopey grin on his face as she thought a formidable warrior who can stand up to dragons and you would never guess and think he is just a happy go lucky wander. Shirou finally approached the dragon seemingly in awe as the dragon looked at him with curiosity and spoke 'Qahnaarin I must leave I will deliver your message and Odahviing should be able to join you as well by using you as an anchor to find this plane.' With that the portal opened and Durnehviir disappeared into it. As Robbin turned to Birger and spoke 'Birger what does Qahnaarin mean?' as Birger sighed 'It means vanquisher he calls me that because I was the first being to ever defeat him.' They began to walk back to the fire as Robbin asked 'So who are Serena and Odahviing then?' Birger chuckled and respond 'Serena is a good friend of mine and was actually with me when I first met Durnehviir and Odahviing is another dragon that has sworn himself to me.' At this there was a pause as they sat down Lissa asked 'Wait so you have two dragons sworn to you why?' Birger sighed and responded 'Well I defeated most powerful dragon who led all the others and Odahviing choose to serve me instead of my master.' They nodded in understanding as Shirou looked at him, he had seen the whole story from his sword as they settled down for the night. Birger volunteered to take first watch once everyone had been given time to get to sleep Birger approached Shirou and gave him a nudge and said 'Alright Shirou we need to talk who in the nine are you?' he spoke in a malicious whisper as Shirou looked at him dumbfounded he realised 'Birger was the one that arrived before him and the others no wonder he is suspicious, Curse my E rank luck.'

Servant profile: Shirou  
Aliases: Idot.3rd rate magus, Faker, Hero of justice, the 2nd coming of the magus killer, the wrought iron hero  
Class: Saber  
Sex: Male  
Alignment: True Good  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Mana: EX  
Luck: E  
NP:?

Class skills: Magic Resistance A: protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether

Riding B: Denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability

Personal skills:  
Eye of the mind True B: is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback; this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.  
Clairvoyance B: Greatly improves range can see much further than normal person ideal for ranged attacks.  
Projection mage craft EX: An innate and well-practiced talent for projection mage craft can analyse all weapons instantly learning there history and being able to recreate them for use at a later time depending on the item may require different amounts of mana.  
Knowledge of multiverse ? : There are many versions of Shirou Emiya due to traveling through dimensions to save a unknown world has been given the knowledge and experiences of other Shirous' adding their own arsenals and skills to his own.  
Noble phantasm ?  
Reality marble :Unlimited Blade Works


End file.
